radiant_spiritsfandomcom-20200213-history
Aegis
Appearance Aegis has somewhat an intimidating and sickly appearance which tends to push pokémons away from him. He has a dulled yellow fur colour which is always ruffled. His markings are of a purple coloration and have a shape similar to an eye. Aegis is always seen with a ponytail to prevent his hair from bothering him so much. The Poison/Dark Glowchu also always wears a broken purple amulet around his neck. Powers and Abilities Aegis simply loves to fight - and will jump in any opportunity he has to have a little "execise". He uses exclusevely physical attacks which can trigger his ability and poison the foe, giving him a head start on fights. Aegis will mostly use his Posion attacks, especially Cross Poison, which is his favourite. Only if the opponent is immune or resistant to Poison type attacks he'll rely on his other set of attacks. When facing a weaker foe Aegis usually will go for the first attack and finish the opponent as quick as he can. However when facing bigger or stronger opponents, Aegis will make use of his good speed and will try to tire the foe before making any move. He'll taunt the opponent with some attacks, but never truly going with all he has until he sees the foe is tired. Personality Aegis is a very peculiar Pikachu. He is very sociable, and likes to build up a relationship web as he thinks that by doing this he might be able to use someone's help in the future. Although he is sociable he doesn't like to form deeper bonds with other pokémons. He keeps himself from a certain safe distance and rarely open up to other pokémons. Aegis has also a terrible sense of humor. He doesn't know when to stop mocking someone and might keep pissing someone off until the point he's attacked by the other pokémon. He also has a sharp tongue and a bold attitude and won't hesitate to say what's on his mind, no matter which pokémon he's speaking to. Aegis also can be extremely childish and stubborn at times, mainly when he doesn't agree in what his role is in a plan. Relationships SOON History Aegis was born as a healthy little Pichu to a pair of two normal Pikachus. His parents were loving and kind, and cared about him a lot. They were surprised that their son was born as a Glowchu, as neither of them was one - but loved him either way. Although, as Aegis grew up, they started to realize that... He wasn't as healthy as he used to be. The small kid started to be lethargic, and every time more he seemed apathetic and tired as well. Things got worse and he started to have fevers that wouldn't go away no matter how hard his parents tried to cool it down. Aegis started to get sicker and sicker and no pokémons that they searched for help seemed to know what the little one had - let alone cure him.When he was only five years old the parents gave up. They tried everything, and they didn't wanted their kid to live in suffering. Because of that they made the hard decision of letting go of Aegis. They stood beside their child until they thought he wasn't breathing anymore and didn't had any heartbeat.After that they went away, devastated. Although... The small kid wasn't quite dead yet. His breathing and pulse were so weak that it seemed as if he was actually dead - but that didn't fool the Primordial Beast that crossed his way. The beast - a Zangoose - felt what was wrong with him. Aegis had a huge amount of his own poison inside himself that accumulated since his birth, and he wasn't able to let it out at all. Seeing this the Zangoose bit his leg, letting an amount of his blood, as well as the poison, get out of the young Pichu's body. The reasons why the Zangoose decided to take him are still unknown. Since that moment on, Aegis was taken care by this Primordial Beast, that managed to nurse him back to health. Not only he did that, but found a way for Aegis to get rid of the poison inside him eventually by making the Pichu bite objects and release the poison through his mouth. Even after the Zangoose saving his life, he didn't stick to him very long. The Zangoose was part of a pack of Primordial Beasts and Aegis wasn't able to keep up with them. And, one day, he was left behind. At this time the Pichu was about seven years old, and was already healthy again. He wandered alone some days until he found out a small town. He was alone and extremely hungry, and there were all this fruits around there in one of the town streets. The Pichu went to grab one of them, unaware that they belonged to a Merchant and that he had to pay for that. When the Merchant saw him eating his stuff and that he didn't have any money at all he tried to attack Aegis. ... Lucky for him he was saved by another kid. Another Pichu. He seemed older than him, and pretty smart as well. And there was more than one it seems. Soon enough a pack of three more Pichus appeared, and managed to take Aegis safely out of there. The kids asked him where he came from and what was he doing in this town. Also, who was he with. After knowing Aegis story, they decided to make him a part of the group. Those Pichus were a pack that, as Aegis, didn't have their parents anymore, and lived by themselves on the outskirts of the town. Aegis spent the happiest days with those kids. He grew up with them and saw them as his own family. He finally felt that he belonged somewhere, for once. In this time he met Alexandra, that joined the group a little after he did. She seemed interested on his poison condition and used to stick around with him a lot (which he didn't complained as he seemed to like her company as well). But one day everything changed. When Aegis was around 13, the town was attacked by a Class 04 Primordial Beast. His memories of the incident are foggy and disconnected, but he remember that the beast slayed the entire town... Alongside with his treasured friends. He and Alexandra were the sole survivors. From that day on he swore to protect Alexandra, as she was everything that was left of his former world. After that both of them started to travel together, fearing that staying in one same place they might be attacked again... That is until they found out about a certain prophecy involving two Pikachus. After hearing about it they decided to search for one of the so called chosen ones, and some time later found themselves in Dragonspiral Tower, under the orders of Mirage. Fun Facts For some reason Aegis doesn't seem to handle the poison inside him very well. As a result, if he does not dispose of it, he'll start to feel terribly sick. The symptoms may vary from light headaches to much serious issues; Even if he does dispose of it the constant contact made small physical changes on his body. When another pokémon looks at him it seems as if Aegis is with somewhat of a drunk face and seeming weirdly aloof. Although it's just an impression as his brain functions perfectly fine. Alexandra's is his childhood friend. If someone even dares to touch her without his permission he'll probably rip this pokémon face off their body, as they promised to keep each other safe and alive when they were younger. He looks skinny and frail, but his battle skills are breath taking.